Broken
by Chaotic Inferno
Summary: Two are broken...


Broken

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating; PG-13 (implied nudity)

Type: One Shot/PWP (Plot? What Plot?) Songfic

Author: Chaotic Inferno

Fandom: Pokemon

Pairing: Jessie/James, Ash/Misty, Ash/Jessie, Misty/Brock

Summary: Two have been broken…

Author's notes: Yeah, if you want more Ash/Jessie and Misty/Brock from me, leave a review please. Oh, and Ash/Misty and Jessie/James make me angry, mostly because there's so many fics about them. God I can't believe I wrote a pokemon fic..shoot me now.. oh and btw ::text here:: denotes thoughts. Words in italics are song lyrics. Words in (text) are English translations of pokemon speak.

Feedback: Yup. Send it to chaoticinfernohotmail.com.

Disclaimer: Don't own em, so don't sue me.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
_

**6 Months Ago:**

"Ash…I'm sorry..I don't love you anymore." Misty stared into his eyes, sadness reflecting in hers.

"Misty…why?" Ash whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm in love with someone else…" She said softly, not meeting his eyes. He tilted up her chin so that her eyes met his.

"Who, Misty?" he murmured, staring into her eyes calmly.

"Me." A deep voice cut into the conversation.

"Brock!? How could you!?" Ash ran straight at Brock, rage and fury blinding him.

The older boy swung a hard right directly into Ash's jaw, sending the younger boy crashing to the ground, clutching his jaw in pain.

                "Ash..I love her, and she loves me..please understand, we never meant to hurt you." The breeder said quietly, extending his hand to help the young pokemon trainer off the ground. Ignoring the hand, Ash pushed himself off the ground and began to walk away.

"Ash, please wait fo—" Misty started to say. "No my love, leave him be for a while." Brock stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

Ash ran as fast as he could, so fast that not even Pikachu could keep up. He needed to get away. The feelings of betrayal and pain were too much to bear. Tears streamed down his face as he ran faster and faster through the forest. All he had left of her was a photo of them, smiling and happy. He wondered where those days went.

**Present Day:**

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
_

Jessie closed her eyes, stretching out beside him. The road had been rough after what had happened, but they had weathered it together. She didn't think it was love..more like longing for someone to care..someone to hold onto. She opened her eyes and quietly looked at him, remembering why they had ended up together.

**6 Months Ago:**

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open   
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
_

Jessie's eyes widened as the shock of the situation fell upon her.

"What do you mean you're leaving!?" she exclaimed, staring at James in disbelief._  
_"I mean that I'm saying goodbye for good. I can't be around you anymore, Jessie." James continued to pack his things. Meowth stared James as well before nodding slowly.

"How DARE you…you can't just LEAVE…we're Team Rocket!" Jessie screamed, whirling him around to face her. Her eyes blazed with a fury James had rarely seen from her.

"Jessie, I'm sorry…I can't do this anymore, I really can't. Please understand." He spoke softly.

"Was I just a plaything to you, James? A toy that you can discard now that you've had your fun?"

"No, of course not..but I don't love you like that. I hope you understand." James said softly, picking up the remainder of his things and walking away from her, Meowth in tow.

"FINE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, JAMES!" With that, she turned her back on his retreating form, picked up her things, and began to run.

::Betrayed..again. I loved him..and he used me like a piece of trash…::

**Present Day:**

He moaned and rolled over in his sleep, his arm tucking tighter around her waist. She curled up closer to him. It  was cold out tonight, and he was the only source of warmth besides the thin blankets they had. She whimpered softly, and he, as if hearing the whimper, drew her even closer. His bare skin felt good against hers, and she closed her eyes once again. He was the only one she felt she could trust now…and yet she used to hate him so.

**6 Months Ago:**

Ash stopped in a small grove, collapsing to his knees and beginning to sob. Pikachu found him a while later and moved closer slowly.

"Pika-pi, pikachu!" (Ash…don't worry about them.) Ash glanced at Pikachu, tears in his eyes.

"I love her, Pikachu..but she doesn't care. She doesn't care about me at all…" he sobbed burying his face in his hands.

"Pikapi! Pikachu pikachu! Pika!" (Ash, she cares..just not in the way you want her to.)

Ash's crying slowed to sniffling as he heard someone running towards them.  The pokemon and his trainer rolled behind a nearby boulder, concealing themselves from sight.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away___

"James..how could you?" Jessie murmured, staring down at the ground. Unshed tears filled her eyes. Suddenly the trees broke in front of her, revealing a small clearing. She stopped running upon reaching it and sat on the ground. She curled herself into a small ball and closed her eyes, finally letting her pain show. Ash and Pikachu quietly got up from behind the boulder and approached her.

"Who's there..it's the twerp! Where's the other two!?" Jessie shot up from her position on the ground and reached for Arbok's pokeball. She stopped as she noticed the tears on his cheeks.

"..the annoying redhead told you about her boyfriend the letch, didn't she?" She wasn't expecting an answer and she didn't get one.

"..You knew about them?" Ash asked curiously.

"Twerp, we all knew about them except for you. James and I figured it out a while ago.."

"..I guess I was stupid..I thought she loved me.."

"…If you're stupid, I'm stupid too. James acted like he loved me, but he never really did." Jessie replied, staring at him.

There was silence for a while, and then Ash spoke timidly.

"Jessie…I don't think I can be alone right now..I know we've had our differences..but would you like to travel together for a while?"

Jessie was shocked.

"Twerp, you don't wanna go anywhere with a member of Team Rocket." She replied quietly.

"..as funny as it sounds..yeah, I do." He murmured, glancing at the ground.

"…Fine, but only for a while. You better not ruin my reputation." She snorted.

"Thank you…" Ash looked into her eyes with a smile on his face.

Surprisingly, Jessie smiled back genuinely.

"Let's go…Ash."

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Omake

A/N: Well, that's it for now…yeah, this sucked.


End file.
